Leave
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Sebelum kau pergi, pastikan kau menyelesaikan semua urusanmu sebelumnya. "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, semoga kalian berbahagia." "Terima kasih. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, dan maaf, karena aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu." Spin off from a fanfic 'Reason' by Meongaum. Warn: TakaHiru, OOC, Typo. Read and Review,minna? Akhirnya saya kembali.


_Sebelum kau pergi, pastikan kau menyelesaikan semua urusanmu sebelumnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **Leave**

 **An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic, A spin off from a fanfic _Reason_ by Meongaum **

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

 **Warning: Baper (?), TakaHiru, past hanged relationship, unrequited love, OOC, Typo. Read with your own Risk**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak menghilangnya seorang Takami dari kehidupan Hiruma secara mendadak, dan dua minggu sejak pertemuan terakhir keduanya. Kedua laki-laki mantan _quarter back_ tim amefuto di SMA nya masing-masing kembali bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa bertemu. Pertemuan saat ini tentunya berbeda, ya berbeda, mengingat histori yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

Tidak perlu ingatkan sang iblis dari neraka dengan perasaan nyeri yang hadir saat laki-laki yang sulit ditemuinya itu, yang sudah membawa sebagian dari hatinya - yang dulu digembar-gemborkan jika sudah tidak ada - memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan undangan.

Terpuruk? Pasti. Dia yang akhirnya kembali mempercayai sebuah perasaan menjijikan itu, mempercayai sebuah angan manis yang dikatakan orang, terhempas bagaikan gumpalan kertas yang sebelumnya dirobek, diremas menjadi bentuk yang tidak beraturan, kemudian dilempar ke jurang saat seseorang yang ditunggunya, yang juga memberikan timbal balik yang sama sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan dalih penelitian.

Ditinggalkan begitu saja tidak membuatnya berpikir mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia yakin, seyakin dirinya dulu saat memutuskan menunggu Musashi kembali ke Deimon. Sungguh, ia sangat yakin jika mereka akan bertemu kembali, bahkan mungkin melanjutkan hal yang tertunda. Sayangnya, kenyataan tak seindah itu.

Undangan itu merupakan buktinya. Sebuah bukti nyata tidak selamanya ia benar. Tidak selamanya perhitungan yang dilakukan tepat.

Saat ini, otak jeniusnya menyusun sebuah rencana. Bukan, bukan rencana licik yang biasa ia buat, melainkan sebuah rencana spesial untuk seseorang yang pernah dan akan terus menjadi yang spesial di sudut hatinya yang kembali membeku.

.

* * *

.

"Hiruma, jelaskan maksudmu." Takami membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sialan Hiruma, dia yang baru saja bangun mendapat agresi dan berakhir duduk di salah satu kursi jet pribadi milik mantan lawannya ini.

"Kekeke, kau nikmati saja kacamata sialan. Toh kau ingin melakukan ini dari lama, kan? Dan tenang saja aku tau jika jadwalmu hari ini kosong."

Takami hanya menghela nafas. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah mengikuti alur permainan 'sang mantan' jika bisa disebut begitu.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, serangan di dini hari, mendobrak masuk apartemen seseorang hanya untuk menonton pertandingan final amefuto di stadion secara langsung di kursi vip?" Takami melirik Hiruma yang terlihat tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meletupkan balon permen karet buatannya.

"Keh, masih ada yang lain." Tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, kedua laki-laki yang baru saja menonton pertandingan akbar, dihadang sebuah limousine mewah. Sang sopir segera turun, dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Tanpa banyak perlawanan maupun protes, Takami memasuki limousine diikuti Hiruma.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hiruma. Pertama menonton pertandingan final, sekarang kau mengajakku dinner di restoran yang menunggu tahunan hanya sekedar booking." Takami membersihkan sekitar bibirnya yang ternoda saus dari steak yang dimakannya.

"Menuntaskan yang belum tuntas." Hiruma meminum wine terbaik yang dipesannya. Menatap intens mata sang lawan bicara.

Takami hanya bisa mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tidak menyangka janji yang diucapkan belasan tahun lalu sebelum akhirnya lima tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Hiruma masih diingat, bahkan direalisasikan saat ini.

"Tingkahmu bagaikan gentleman, Hiruma." sebuah tawa meledak dari diri Hiruma, tidak menyangka Takami akan berkata seperti itu.

"Setidaknya, sebelum pergi, seseorang harus menyelesaikan yang belum selesai. Saat ini, aku melakukan itu. Memenuhi janjiku, sebelum nanti aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Pergi dari sisi kehidupanmu sebagai teman tapi cinta, ataupun saling cinta tapi tanpa status dan membiarkanmu menikahi gadis pilihanmu. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, semoga kalian berbahagia. Dan untuk saranmu agar aku menikahi manajer sialan itu, mungkin aku pikirkan lagi."

Takami hanya bisa diam, menatap Hiruma yang tanpa disangka bisa melankolis seperti itu.

"Terima kasih." sebuah senyum diberikan khusus untuk Hiruma. "Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, dan maaf, karena aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu."

Tepat setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang hadir diantara keduanya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya, serta segelas wine dalam genggaman sambil menatap pemandangan New York di malam hari.

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jadiiii ini adalah hasil random-an, jam 2 pagi, ngirim WA ke si meong,bikin dia baper dini hari. shilolololololo xD iyah, entah kenapa kepikiran buat bikin ini. sebenernya sih lagi random, kepikiran kata-kata pertama di cerita ini, mikir kira-kira apa yang pas, keinget sama ficnya Meong yang Reason, ayudah coba bikin spinoff nya. hohoho. well, first sho-ai in this fandom from me :"D salahmu ini dek, salahmu (?) btw... **FESI AKHIRNYA SAYA BENERAN PULANG YANG BENER BENER PULANG DENGAN FIC INI. HAHAHAHA /dibuang/** selama ini cuman diam menunggu yang lain pulang dengan drabble gaje :")

oh, udah segini dulu aja deh xD ini mau kembali meneror si Meong buat bikin sequelnya. kampret sekali lah anak-anaknya mereka :"D so guys, mind to review or maybe give some critiques?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


End file.
